1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an outlet; in particular, to an outlet device for hanging on a plate.
2. Description of Related Art
The structure of a conventional outlet device has not undergone any significant change in recent years, thus limiting the functions thereof. For example, when the conventional outlet device is applied to a desk, the conventional outlet device does not have any additional function other than the function of supplying power.